Redemption
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Naraku fears one thing, death. He knows what his fate will be in hell. Then, the offer of redemption comes from the most unlikely of people.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku's POV:

I hate this. I try and I try to get rid of that damn half breed and his bunch of fools, and everytime I fail.

I sit here day after day thinking up ways to destroy him and that witch! That impossible Kagome! She's the worst. Always helping to foil my plans, god I hate that bitch!

Once again I slice the burn from my skin and once again, though I do not have my human heart, it still comes back. Will I ever be rid of these constant reminders that I too am a half breed?

No. I shall never be free of them, fore they will most likely be a form of torture that I am given in hell.

I shiver at the thought of what the demons of hell, all the people who hate me and are in hell, I shiver when I think of the imense torture they shall be able to admit upon me, fore though I may think it, I know that I am not invincible, and that I may die one day.

Hm, this world is so desolate, yet fun to play around in. However for all of my wrong doings and there have been several, I shall not get off easy in hell.

Death. That is the only thing that I fear and no one shall ever know this fear of mine. Stupid human vasel, DIE!

Damn! Yet another torture that may be admitted in hell. Will it ever end.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's POV:

Ha, how long has it been since I turned 15? Since I started this journey? Since I was foolish enough to give my heart to Inuyasha?

I don't know what I'm waiting for anymore, maybe taking Koga up on his offer would be in my best interest...but even still I can never find the courage to leave. Inuyasha...I wonder if he knows how he makes me weak in the knees? How with every glance he gives I melt into a puddle of ice cream? Ha...I'm such a foolish girl.

Hm, I find myself thinking and wondering, if I hadn't stopped to help Sota catch Buyo...would I even be here now? And what is my true purpose here? I shoot arrows, I help gather shards, but other then that...what am I good for? Being a mother to Shippo? Maybe thats it.

Ha, I can't take it anymore. I'm going for a walk.

I walk alone through the forest, not caring really caring where I'm heading. I just want to distance myself from the two timing hanyou, not for good, but just for a bit, to clear my mind.

God! I'm hopeless! I have every right to leave and he wouldn't be able to stop me, yet I still wont leave. Am I that much of a fool? Or is it that I am that much in love with the two timing hanyou, Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked and walked through the forest, until she came to a quiet and calm clearing. There she seated herself upon a rock and just thought.

She thought about all the pain she'd had to go through, each time she knew that her beloved Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Even though it was killing her inside, she knew that they would always be together, no matter if Kikyo was alive or dead.

She sighed as a bird landed beside her, then flew away into the blue sky. "Lucky bird, you can fly away whenever you want to, your not held down by anything or anyone...you are so lucky."

Kagome sat there for a bit longer then decided to go a bit further and see if there was a hot spring nearby, she'd decided that she really needed to get rid of the stress she had heeped upon her shoulders.

She walked far, until she spotted the steamy mist of the spring and smiled to herself as she scanned the surrounding area, then proceeded to remove her clothes.

Just as she was nearly stripped of all her clothes, and had been about to remove her bra and underware, she heard a rustle in the bushes not far from where she stood.

"Who is there!" She called, then scolded herself for possibly letting her exsistance known to whoever it was that had made the bushes move. Kagome bent down and slid her skirt back on, then her blouse. She felt much better now that she was fully dressed, but she did wish that she'd turned around and headed back to her friends.

She waited for sometime, arrow fastened to her bow, ready to defend herself the best she could, but no one came out of the bushes. "Hm? Could it have just been an animal? A squirrel maybe?" Kagome decided that it had just been a squirrel, and once again stripped out of her clothes, all of them this time.

She slipped into the hot steamy water and smiled as she relaxed and began to let all the tension flow away with the water. She began to swim a little and smiled as she dunked her head under the water.

It was then that she heard a noise from the other side of a large rock that sort of cut the sring in half. "Hm?" Then there was the sound of light splashing.

Kagome became somewhat curious and slipped silently to the rock and peeked around the corner and twisted her ankel as she'd swam and run onto the grass, tearing her clothes on quickly. She knew now that she had to get back to Inuyasha and the others, there was no staying to think, Naraku was right on the other side of the spring, not a good thing for her.

She hurried off through the forest and thought she'd gotten out of there without being noticed, that is until she was grabbed from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"HMF!" Kagome couldn't speak, her mouth was covered by a hand, another hand pulled her back into the bush. She struggled and fought to escape, knowing who'd grabbed her wasn't friend.

"Argh!" She excalimed as she landed hard on the ground. She took a moment to rub her sore tush. "Bastard! That fucking hurt!" She shouted at Naraku, who had his back to her.

"Shut up miko!" "What did you...you did not just call me a miko!" "If I did...ARGH!" Kagome had gotten right up in Naraku's face and punched him hard. "Never call me a miko!" "Why? Are you not one?" "Maybe, but so is..." "Kikyo?" "SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled angrily and turned her back to him.

Kagome huffed and remained silent, until she felt him coming closer. "Stop where you are! Come no closer!" She ordered, but her orders were not obeyed.

Kagome backed up, trying to keep a good distance between her and Naraku. "Keep away! Or..I'll scream!" "Then what?" "Ah..." "You are obviously alone out here, your friends nowhere around, so why would your screaming matter to me?" Kagome could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her face as Naraku stepped closer.

He grasped her face, yanking her closer to him. He knew of one way to make Inuyasha feel horrible, fore it was his fault, most likely that Kagome had even left the safety of her friends. Naraku smirked and shoved her to the ground. Kagome pushed him away from her, but he was stronger then her.

"Get off me!" "Lets see, you're out here all because of the half breed right?" "Like I'd ever tell you!" "Ah, so I am right am I?" Kagome glared at him. "So what!" "Hm, thats interesting," "Why?" "I wonder how horrible he will feel...when I ruin you?" "Ruin..." Kagome had been somewhat confused, then felt hands on her chest.

Soon her clothes were ripped from her body. " No! No!" She screamed loudly as Naraku tortured her. "I hate you! I hate you and I hope you burn in hell!" "Do you know?" "Of course I do! No, burning would be far too nice of a death, I hope you are tortured for all of time in hell!" The whole area went silent and for a moment, Kagome had a chance to actually see the fear in Naraku's eyes.

She gasped, "Is that...is that what you fear?" "Shut up!" Kagome managed to slid away from him, but for a strange reason, that Naraku didn't know, she didn't run from him, she just sat not too close to him.

Kagome didn't know what she was going to say, but something told her that there was something that she had to do, and even if he was Naraku, there was something for him that she had to do.

"You're afraid of death...aren't you...of hell and of the torture that they'll inflict..." Kagome said softly as she stood and walkied ever so carefully over to the man, that everyone hated. A man, who'd caused pain for so many, decieved so many, enjoyed watching people suffer and many, many more evil things.

Naraku nearly jumped at the feel of her hand on his shoulder. He had no clue as to why she was being so comforting towards him. He turned to him and she smiled lightly. Confusing him greatly.

"Everyone fears what will become of them when they die, its natural..." "As well as human..." "When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Human, hanoyu and demon." "Hm..." "No one is an exception to death, not even those who believe themselves to be invincible, or immortal. Its just a fact of life. Death is iminent. Death is feared by so many."

Kagome sighed as she said what she did, then swallowed and spoke again. "However there are those, who do fear death, who have redeamed themselves." She said lightly, but sternly. "They feared what would happen to them if their naughty ways were put on trial and they sought redemption." "Redemption?" "Mhm, in their teachings mikos, priests and other people taught in religion, they are taught that even the most evil can still be accepted into the heavens. Through redemption."

Kagome didn't know if what she was saying was sinking into Naraku's head, or if it was just passing through. "Do you seek redemption?" "Pardon me!" Kagome backed slightly up as he stood. "Redemption! Me, thats a good one." "It is possible for even you to redeam yourself." "Is it," "It is. So, my question now is, are you willing to end your evil and seek redemption? Or are you content with being tortured in hell when you die?" Kagome said, giving him another choice. "If I were to seek this redemption thing, how would I go about doing it?" Kagome hesitated and thought. "Will you make it so?" He said sarcastically. Kagome sighed and nodded, "I shall, if redemption is what you wish to seek."


	5. Chapter 5

"Inuyasha!" Called Miroku, "What? Find anything?" "Kagome came here for a good long while," "Alright, so then...where the hell..." "Theres a spring not far from here!" "Stupid girl! Leaving in te middle of the night just to find a spring!" Inuyasha dashed towards where Sango had pointed.

Inuyasha and the group had headed out first thing that morning, after he'd found out that Kagome was not in her sleeping bag, or anywhere around the camp.

"Why would she go off in the middle of the night anyway? She knows its dangerous!" "Perhaps she's run away and wont return." "Shut up! She's coming back and she didn't run away!" "Truthfully I don't know how she was able to not run away," "Hm?" "Indeed Sango, such a strong heart she has." "Hmph, she'd have to have a heart thats strong, look who she has for a 'like' interest." "True, so true." "Would you three shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as they reached the spring.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha sniffed around. "She was here, right here..." He lifted his head to scan the area, but saw no sign of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" "Hm?" Inuyasha lept over to Shippo, who held a few pieces of cloth. He sniffed at the cloths. "This...this was Kagome's uniform thing!" "It's been torn as if..." "As if some soon to be dead asshole had his way with her!" Inuyasha crumpled the pieces of Kagome's clothes in his fist. It was then that another scent caught his attention.

"Inuyasha?" His friends looked at him as he went somewhat pale. "What is it?" "There was another here with Kagome...I can smell his scent on these pieces of cloth." Inuyasha growled angrily, and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "Inuyasha..." "It...it was Naraku." He said then jumped into the trees and distanced himself from the others.

Kagome walked slightly with Naraku, and slightly not with him. She couldn't believe that she'd just agreed to find some way for this man of all men to redeam himself and possibly get him a passage to the heavens. She kept thinking that if Inuyasha ever caught up with her he'd think that she had betrayed him and hate her, but she was a girl that stuck to her word and if she said she'd assist Naraku in redeaming himself, then she was just going to have to see it through.

Naraku turned out to be as bad as Inuyasha when it came to walking. He'd suggested the dark cloud her normally traveled on, but Kagome had shook her head. "If you want to be redeamed, you must do so like any normal person, and that means we walk." "What if I said I did not care about redemption and was just saying I do to lure you into a false security?" Kagome had to stifle a giggle. "What is so funny?" "You sounded just like Inuyasha, on the second day I spoke with him...sorry."

They had not spoken since that scene, and truthfully, Kagome could careless, she just wanted to see if this lump of evil flesh was even able to do something nice. She looked up when she noticed a village.

"Alright, this is your second test." "What was the first?" "Keeping your hands off me last night." "Ah...what do you expect me to do?" Kagome scanned the village. "Well, for starters, I've walked through many villages that you'd made ruins of," "Evil makes that happen." "True enough, now, there is a young boy right there, see." "So?" Kagome sighed she'd need to have a lot of tolerance for this guy.

"Lets make up a senario," "A sen what o?" "Senario, this one will be, that the boy's family were destroyed by bandits, his little sister stolen and him being beat up each day for no reason." "Alright," "What advice would you give to the boy, if he was hungry for revenge?" "Ah, well...revenge is good at a moment like that." "Wrong." "Wrong! You happen to travel with a hanyou who is seeking revenge for his dead lover!" "Maybe so, but I have never liked what he seeks." "Hm?" "The boy, is only the age of 10, possibly 11, my own brother's age, he's far too young to worry about revenge." "You also have a younger sibling?" "I do, now try again. Think about his age and how he is too young to seek revenge."

Naraku sighed, "Then should I tell him not to hunt down the bandits that killed his family? The one who stole his sister?" "Along time ago, another boys life was turned upside down when he lost the only one who loved him for who he was." "Oh?" "Mhm, his mother had been killed by someone who'd sought revenge upon her for giving her heart to the boy's father instead of the killer himself." "Hm..." "He'd sought revenge for no really good reason, for in the end the killer realized that the woman he had loved, that he had ended the life of, he realized that she'd only sent him away from her home, to protect him from the boy's father." "Hm..." "That man, he'd gone through life planning his revenge and when he'd finally got it, he was no more happy then when he'd found out she'd loved another and was giving the other man a child." "I see." Kagome, hoped she'd gotten the story right, she said a silent sorry to Inuyasha's parents, incase that was not the way it happened. "If you don't mind, who was this boy?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, but his name shall ramain secret." "Very well."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sat alone up in a tree, clutching Kagome's pieces of clothes to his chest. He felt the guilt clawing at his heart and making him ache.

"Kagome...I'm sorry..." A few tears were seen in his eyes as he said his appologies to her, even though she wasn't around.

"ARGH!" He slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree and howled his frustration. "I am so fucking stupid!" He roared. He hated to admit it, but he was the reason she'd run off last night, he was the reason she'd come all the way here, and the reason Naraku had, had a chance to get what Inuyasha only dreamed she'd willingly give him, but he was always too proud and unsure of himself to hint towards that.

He slammed his fist three more times into the tree trunk and a glare crossed his face. "Kagome, I swear I'll find you!" He vowed. "Naraku, you've pissed me off for the last time! Now, no matter what I must do I shall kill you for what you've done to my Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped talking when he heard himself utter the words **my **Kagome. He'd never said it aloud before, but he knew that when he found her, Kagome would fully become his.

"Inuyasha?" "Hm?" "Where do we go from here?" "Follow the scent of evil, that I have a feeling that we'll find Kagome too." "Then lets head out."

"I cannot believe that you came up with that!" "Hm?" "The advice thingy," "You didn't seem mad about it." "Cause I'm not, it was the right thing to say and you have passed your second test." "Only took several lectures from you." "You jept saying the wrong thing." "Ah, and you just had to lecture me each time!" "Mhm...oh."

The young boy, who Kagome had used for the test approached her. She knelt and smiled. "Hello there," "Hi," Said the boy. "What might your name be?" "Miyoko, miss." "Well Miyoko, my name is Kagome, and this is Na...Narau." Kagome thought that it was best that she keep Naraku's identity a secret. Kagome smiled at the boy, who looked very hungry. "Would you care to join us for dinner?" The boy nodded and smiled, "Thank you miss, sir."

During dinner, the boy told Kagome and Naraku about his life. It shocked Kagome to learn that everything that she'd suggested in the senario, was actuallt what had happened to the boy. She felt somewhat bad.

"So you said your sister was stolen? By a demon?" "Mhm, I'd gone to the village I'd been told she was residing in and learned that a demon a taken her away with him." Kagome raised eyebrow "A male demon took her?" "Mhm, the remaining villagers said that he looked like a normal, regal lord, but that he was demon and had something following after him." "What is your sister's name?" "Her name is Rinakatia, but everyone called her Rin." Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard the name of the young girl that had become a companion to Sesshoumaru come from the boy's mouth. Kagome pulled Naraku off to the side.

"What!" "We're bringing the boy with us." "What! Why?" "I...you heard what he said about Rin," "Rin?" "The human child that you angered Sesshoumaru by taking!" "Oh, her...and why would you bring him?" Kagome sighed. "In case we run into Sesshoumaru." "I see, you will warn me will you not? Like you said he like many want me dead." "I suppose I shall."

"Miyoko," "Yes, miss?" "I know the demon who cares for your sister." "You do!" "Yes, and if you'll come with us, we may run into them, so? Will you come with us?" Miyoko nodded and embraced Kagome, who smiled, thinking about Shippo and how she'd left him with Inuyasha and started a new journey, one that she had not expected to go on.

"You're too soft!" "Thats true, but if I wasn't a softy, you maybe just a head right now." "Point taken." Kagome lifted a sleeping Miyoko into her arms, stood and laid him on a futon, covered him with a blanket, then smiled and lightly kissed his forehead. "Good-night young one." She cooed and headed back to where she'd been sitting before.

"Why'd you do that?" "Do what?" "He is not your child, why treat him like yours?" "I've done that for Shippo too, like Miyoko, his parents were killed, and he was left an orphan, so Inuyasha and I took him in and I treat him like my own son, and even though he may not like to admit it, Inuyasha thinks the same way." "Hm...a demon child being raised by a hanyou and a human, that is strange." "Hm, maybe, but I love that little guy and to me he'll alway be my little boy." "Hm."

"Have you ever loved anyone before?" "Me? Or..." "No, I mean you, I know Onigumo held desires for Kikyo, but what about you as Naraku? Anyone you love? Have loved?" "No...not yet at least." Kagome smiled. She didn't mind sitting with Naraku right now, he wasn't giving off any evil auras, and right now it seemed like he wasn't even a threat to her, though she knew that at any moment he could turn on her and kill her or do whatever he chose to. She would just have to trust that he wouldn't hurt her.

Naraku glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He'd never gotten a chance to actually examine what she looked like, but now, he saw that she was actually very beautiful. 'Have you ever been in love?' He thought about the question and he'd spoken the truth, he wasn't in love with anyone, but he had the feeling that he was falling in love with someone, someone by name of Kagome.

Inuyasha lept from the top of a tree and landed on the ground and sniffed. He caught Naraku's scent right away, but was baffled to also catch Kagome's scent in the foot prints that seemed to walk right next to Naraku's. "This doesn't make sense..." "What doesn't make sense Inuyasha?" "These are Naraku's tracks and these are Kagome's." "Hm? The distance between them, makes one think that they are walking together." "I thought so too, but wy would that be?" "Could he have captured her and is forcing her to act normal to not blow his cover?" "Thats the only possible explanation." "Well, there's a village not far from here, lets stop there and rest..." "Rest!" "Inuyasha, Shippo is already asleep and I can tell that even though you are worried, you too are also sleepy." "Yeah, but..." "It's best if we rest, if we end up in a battle with Naraku, it may not go well if we are too tired to concentrate." "ARGH! Fine! Only till first light! Then we keep going." "Fair enough." "Also it would be a good way to find out if they came through the village..." "Feh! If Naraku didn't level it that is." "True enough."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow! Look at that sunrise!" Exclaimed Miyoko as he followed Kagome and Narkau through the forest. "Have you never seen one like this Miyoko?" "No, I usually never step foot outside." "Hm, well, stick with us and you'll see many more like these." "K." Kagome smiled and just then noticed the resemblance to Rin.

Miyoko was a fun loving adorable boy, he was 10, just like Sota, and had a lopsided grin, but still smiled, though so much had happened to him he continued to smile.

"Mr. Narau?" No answer, Kagome sped up her pace. "He's talking to you, you know." "Hm? What?" "Are you and miss Kagome married?" Kagome went wide eyed and shook her head frantically. "No, we aren't." "Are you getting married?" "No." Kagome said firmly telling Miyoko not to ask anymore of those questions. Making Naraku smirk at how she'd said no twice. Thye continued walking.

"Yes, there was a young woman and man that came through here, pretty girl she was." "What was she wearing?" "Well, it looked as though she were wearing the young man's outer robe, but I didn't press into why." "I see." "They took young Miyoko with them as well," "Miyoko?" "Yes, his parents and elder brother were killed by bandits and his little sister, was stolen by a demon." "A demon!" "Yes, oh what was that girl's name again? Miyoko would always tell me about her and how he missed her...ah...oh yes! Her name I believe this is right her name he said was Rinakatia." "Thats an interesting name," "Yes and thats why Miyoko always referred to her as Rin." "Ah...thank you very much, oh um, did the girl look scared of the man?" "Nope, actually she looked very content around him." "Thank you again."

"She was here with him!" "Mhm, thats what the woman said, also, a boy who says his sister's name is Rin, is now with them." "Them!" "Ha, and the lady said that Kagome had no look of fear while she was around Naraku, and wore his outer robe." "Why...why is she willingly with him?" Inuyasha kept asking himself and fighting a thought that he didn't want to even think would have happened. "Wait did you say Rin?" "Yes, most likely the child that is with Sesshoumaru." "Kagome...that smart girl!" "Hm?" "She's following Naraku unti she locates Sesshoumaru." "Ah right! He wants Naraku dead as well." "Ha, ha! We'll find her! I'll just seek out Sesshoumaru and then we'll find her!" They set out in search of Sesshoumaru now instead of Kagome and Naraku.

Kagome was silent and remained silent while the three of them walked. She was far too embarrased at that moment to even think of speaking.

"What would test number three be?" "Test number three...hm...there will be three final tests." "Ah, so what is one of them?" "We'll hold off for now, until we locate Sesshoumaru...which will not be long." "How do you know?" "Hm...being around a inu hanyou I'm used to the scent of dogs, and I believe that he is right ahead." "Ah...then I shall stay here and wait for your return." "K. Miyoko, will you come with me please."

Kagome entered the clearing and noticed that Sesshoumaru already knew she was there.

"What do you want Kagome?" "Ah...well...sorry to disrupt you Sesshoumaru..." "Just speak!" Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the roughness in his voice. "Right, Miyoko, come here." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"He is fully human, why do you continue to take in children that are not..." "Hey! I wouldn't talk if I were you!" "Ah...ha...why did you bring this brat?" "This is Miyoko, he is Rin's older brother."

A look showed on Sesshoumaru's face, but Kagome could not tell what kind of look it was. "Really, is that so?" Kagome nodded, still not sure what the look had been in the demon's eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, is hungry...oh!" Rin noticed Kagome and ran to hug her. "Hello Lady Kagome!" "Hello Rin, um, I was wondering, do you know this young man here?" "Hm?" Kagome watched Rin's face light up when she saw Miyoko, who's face also lit up.

"Miyoko!" Kagome stepped out of the two children's way and smiled as the two embraced.

"Hm...so that is why you sought me out is it?" "Oh, come on! You may not be alright with your sibling being alive, but Rin is just a little girl, let her be happy, alright." "..." Kagome thought of something and smiled, "Hey," "What now?" Kagome did something that shocked the demon lord.

She took hold of his ear and yanked him down to her face. "Are you a fool girl!" "Oh, hush up and listen." "To?" "Take the boy with you." "Why would I do that?" "Ah, hello, are you blind! Can you not see how happy Rin is?" "Your point?" "To keep her happy, take the boy with you." "Ah...okay." Kagome released the ear and smiled. "Good! Well, bye, bye now..." Miyoko ran and hugged Kagome.

"Thank you Miss Kagome." "Hm...your welcome Miyoko..." "Tell Mr Narau I say thank you as well." Kagome went wide eyed, and nodded, then noticed Sesshoumaru's questioning stare. "I really must be going, take care all of you." She said and hurried out of the area.

Sesshoumaru approached Miyoko, "Who is this Narau?" "He's a friend of Miss Kagome's." "Really?" "Yep, he seems nice and all, but his eyes, they're sort of scary." "Why?" "They sometimes have this blood red luster to the violet of his eye color." Sesshoumaru looked in the direction Kagome had ran off in. "What is she doing?" He said to himself as the three of them left the area.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this! First that girl and now you! My day is going so well." Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically.

It hadn't even been two hours since being disturbed by Kagome, and now, here was Inuyasha bugging him.

"I'm looking for Kagome, did she come by here?" "She did, she gave me a kid too." "Huh! What does that mean?" Inuyasha was now confused.

"Um, Inuyasha, remember what that woman said, Kagome left the village with a young boy." "Thats right, okay, I was confused for a moment there..." 'Not hard to confuse you is it?" "Feh! Shut up! Which way did she go?" Sesshoumaru contemplated telling his half brother which way his woman ran off in, then thought about not telling him.

"Why? Has she not returned to you before?" "For some unknown reason, Kagome has decided to accept Naraku as a travel companion." "I see, so I was right." "Huh?" "She called him Narau, but I thought that sounded stupid." "Which way did she go?" "Towards the setting sun, I believe there is a castle near there." "Must be Naraku's." Inuyasha growled and jumped into the trees and headed towards the setting sun.

"Ha, he sure is an impatient one," Miroku said sighing as he and Sango climbed back onto Kylara. "Always had been." Whispered Sesshoumaru, but Shippo had heard, but didn't say anything, just looked at the demon lord as he and his friends headed after the impatient hanyou.

"Are you going to tell me what the last three tests are? Or should I forget about the whole thing and procceed to do what I was going to do the night at the spring?" Kagome sighed, "Alright! Don't go ruining what you've already accomplished. Test number 1 of the three is..." "Is what!" "Release Kohaku from your control and allow him to return to Sango." "Hm...fine, I don't need him anymore, anyway." "Good, now call him to you."

Naraku made a strange noise and a simyosho appeared. "Tell Kohaku I wish his services." The insect flew off. "Now we wait." Kagome nodded and took out a few sodas. "Thirsty?" Naraku accepted the strange object and Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she saw how flustered he got trying to open it. "Here," She said and pulled on the little metal tap, opening the can. "Interesting."

A short while later, Kohaku landed before Naraku, bowing before him. Kagome smiled, even though he'd been being controled, his attacks were still his and he would become a trully strong demon slayer, just like Sango.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" "I did indeed..." Though he didn't trully want to let the boy go, he could feel Kagome's wondering, hopeful eyes watching him. He sighed and swept his hand over Kahaku's head. "You can go now." "I..." Kohaku acted like he was a bit woozy, though he had already been able to regain his own self.

Kagome noticed him about to collapse and caught him, "You alright?" "Miss Kagome?" "Hm, what this means is that you may return to Sango." "Re...Really!" He turned to look at Naraku, who nodded. "I...Thank you." "Um, I can bet, that if you stay here for a bit after we leave, you'll run into them." Kohaku nodded as the two left.

Suddenly, Naraku remembered the shard in the boy's back. Kagome knew this and shook her head. "No." "What!" Part of this test is to allow him to leave with the shard." "Are you insane!" "No, Iam not. It is part of the test, letting him go with the shard will allow you to fully pass the test." Naraku was getting a bit curious at the tests, but let it go. he had many more after all. "Fine." Kagome smiled brightly, "Good! You've passed, now we should take our leave of here, before we are discovered." They left.

"I see someone up ahead!" Shouted Inuyasha as he landed in front of Kohaku. Kyrala was next to land.

"K...Kohaku!" Sango went to embrace her little brother, but Inuyasha blocked her path. "Hold on. Remember the last time?" Sango nodded sadly.

Last time, Kohaku had pretended to have gotten out of Naraku's control, but had only been fooling them, to get to Kagome, fore Naraku wanted her dead. Inuyasha refused to trust anything, but his own feelings when it came to the boy now.

"So, what do you want kid?" "This may seem unbelievable, but Naraku has just released me from his grasp." "You're right. That is unbelievable! What would make me believe that?" "I...I know not why, but Miss Kagome told me that I was now free." Inuyasha looked at the kid and sighed, "Fine. Sango, he's your resposibility." "Right." "One thing though kid, you'd best not be lying, got it." "Yes sir."

"Now, for test muber 2 of the last three, I do hope this can be done without bllodshed, on your part." "What?" "Is there a way and if there is a way, I want you to take the windtunnel from Miroku's hand." "I..." "Come on, is there a way or not?" "Ha, one moment." Naraku disappeared into the dark of the forest.

Kagome sighed and sat on a stone, waiting for Naraku to return. She still could not believe that she had willingly agreed to help Naraku redeem himself before he was to die. She had to admitt though, she'd have thought that it would be next to impossible to help him achieve such a thing, but it was going surprisingly well. She had even managed to strike up a budding friendship with him. She was begining to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Kagome stood and stretched, then all of a sudden she was pulled into someone's arms. She was held tightly to the person's chest. She saw the red of the man's clothes and wrapped her own arms around the person holding her.

"Inuyasha," She said lightly as he looked into her eyes. "Where the hell have you been? Why the fuck are you willingly walking with Naraku and...did he hurt you?" Kagome slightly giggled at how worried Inuyasha had been and shook her head. "No, he didn't hurt me, and there is a good reason for my disappearance," "Whats that?" Kagome smiled. "I think I found out what my grandmother told me about a miko having another purpose then that of being a miko, friend and in some cases wife." "What did you learn?" "Evil...is not automatic." "What..." "One can be so evil, yet still be accepted into the heavens above." "How do you figure?" "Simple. Redemption." "Redemption?" "Mhm..." Kagome smiled brightly, then pulled away from her beloved hanyou.

"Whats wrong?" "I have a few more things to do before I cna come back, so, I'm going to leave now, please, don't interrupt what I am doing." "What...but Kagome..." "Inuyasha...I have decided to do something that I refuse to end now, not when we're so close." "Close! Close to what!" "Redemption." Kagome kissed him lightly on the cheek, then walked away from him.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He wanted to follow her and bring her back with him, but he knew that she'd been sincere about what she'd said. He sighed as the others came to a hault beside him.

"Any luck?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but I caught thier scents, they're going this way." "Its getting late, we should rest for the night." "Hm...k." Inuyasha agreed. Causing Sango and Miroku to raise their eyebrows. Inuyasha had never agreed that quickly to setting up camp and stopping even when Kagome was with them. It wasn't like him. Nonetheless, they didn't argue, and got to work setting up the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, here." "Hm? Whats this?" "Rub this onto the monk's palm and the tunnel will vanish and new skin and all that stuff will grow back." Kagome smiled and took hold of the bottle and tucked it nicely in her shirt. "Do you keep everything in there?" "No, just important things, now I need you to wait here for a bit, I have to go do something." "Okay, nothing like betrayal now?" "Do you take me for that kind of girl?" "Ah...no." Kagome smirked, "Good answer and the right one at that. Be right back." She disappeared into the forest.

Now it had been nearly a week since Kagome had offered Naraku a chance at redeeming himself. He'd come to admire how caring she was, even towards him. He'd have never expected anyone who was friends with Inuyasha could be so, so kind to him. The one person Inuyasha wanted dead.

He sighed as she left the area. Then realized why he was sighing. Kagome had somehow inched her way ever so slightly into his dark, cold, evil heart. She was now so far into his heart, that he found himself wanting her, not to bring Inuyasha pain, but to make love to her. However, he knew she'd never allow him to do so.

"Inuyasha!" "Kagome!" Everyone shouted as their friend ran up to them. "What is it? Whats wrong? Its him isn't it! He's hurt you hasn't..." Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm and shook her head, "No, its nothing like that." "Then whats wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, but its that everything will be alright." "Hm?" Kagome hurried over to Miroku.

"Here," "Hm? What is this Kagome?" Miroku looked at the bottle. "Rub it on you wind tunnel palm," "Ah...why?" "Please! Trust me!" He nodded and lifted the cap, took a small amount and rubbed it on his palm.

"What is that stuff Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome smiled. "Now, take off the cover." "Are you insane!" "I am not! Will people quit calling me insane! Just do it!" "I...Kagome...are you quite sure about this?" "Mhm! You'll be surprised at whats happened."

Miroku took off the cover and was surprised, there was no wind and looking down at his palm, he saw that the flesh had regrown over the hole. "What in the..." "Did it work?" "Tha...that stuff! What is it?" "Its a special lotion, one that removes the wind tunnel, and makes the flesh regrow."

Everyone looked at Kagome in awe. "Do...Does that mean..." She nodded, "Yes, it means you'll be able to live a long life, there will be no more worries about the curse." Miroku grasped Kagome in his arms. "Kagome you are trully an angel sent from kami himself!" "Hm, I'm glad I was able to help...EEK!" She slapped the monk hard.

"You henti!" "I was just..." "You can't pin your lecherous actions on your hand anymore!" "Ha...I suppose that was the only good thing about having the wind tunnel." Kagome nodded and giggled, "Even though no woman fell for it." "Well, some did." "True enough." Kagome smiled and headed back in the direction she'd appeared from.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" "I have somethings I still need to take care of, but rest assured I'll come back when its all done." Kagome scanned, but didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She sighed and gave a fake smile then left.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he landed in front of her. "Inuyasha." He pulled her into his arms and held her for a good long while.

"Kagome...when...when you come back...I..." Kagome didn't know what he was trying to say, but she knew that whatever he was trying to spit out, it was making him blush. "Inuyasha? What is it?" "I...I'll appoligize properly when you come back..." "Oh, okay..." Kagome pushed herself from his arms. "I'll come back...don't worry, I'll come back." Inuyasha nodded, then embraced her one last time.

"Don't die, okay?" Kagome kissed his nose, "I wont, don't you die either, alri...mmm!" The kiss was swift and sweet. Inuyasha's lips pressed firmly against her's and she was loving te feel and the taste of him.

The kiss ended and Kagome leaned against her beloved. "Thank you." She whispered and smiled into his golden orbs, that reminded her of the bright sun and always lit up her life. "Anytime...be careful, and remember, I'm not far away, I'm never far away." Kagome nodded and left.

"Took you long enough." "I had to make sure that it worked." "Ah, so they're following us are they?" "They're only following us, because I'm traveling with you." "Right, and why have they not come barging through and began fighting?" "I asked them not to." "I bet that went over well." "Hm...anyway, you've passed the second test of the last three." "Wonderful, whats the last one?" Kagome hesistated to say what the last one was.

"Hello, I would like to know, you know." "Test number 3, the very last test...is...giving up what you cherish the most." "What!" "Meaning, giving up the shikon no tama." "You...you made that one up! Didn't you!" Kagome drew back away from the angry man. "No! I said that the last test was to give up the thing you cherish the most and would never give up, not for anything, and what you will never give up...is the jewel." "Ah..." Kagome sighed, "Look, I understand that you wouldn't trust me, but I'm telling you the truth."

Naraku just stared at her. "This will give me atmittance into the heavens when death finds me?" "Mhm...I know its a difficult thing to do, but...I'm sorry, it must be done." Naraku sighed and handed her the jewel. "Thank you." "I trust you." Kagome was surprised at that and smiled. "I'm glad."


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome decided to not instantly give Inuyasha the jewel, or else it would seem that Kagome was tricking Naraku, which she wasn't.

"Ha...What a nice night." "Hm? whats so nice about a rainy night?" "Its the rain that cleanses everything in the world, and its rain that everyone in the entire world shares." "Hm?" "Some places only have snow, and others only have sun, they sometimes never see anything other then sun or snow. Rain though. Rain reaches all those places. It reaches where there is sun and where there is snow. It goes everywhere in the world and makes the Earth clean again...well tries to that is." "I see." "So, in short the rain makes it a nice night." Kagome breathed in the scent of the rain and smiled as she thought of her friends. They were smelling the same scent as she was and she was very happy.

"Well, we should get some sleep, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." "Do you now." "Mhm, and if he ever gave you the chance to ask him, Inuyasha can vouch for me, my feelings are never wrong." "Hm..." "Thats why I knew that even though everyone said you were natuarlly evil, I knew you weren't." "Really?" "Mhm, if I didn't think that, would I have left Inuyasha and the others to travel and help you?" "I see your point." Kagome smiled "Good, I'm glad. Good-night." "Good-night." They prepared for sleep.

"Hey," "Hm?" "How do you know?" "How do you know what?" "When one is falling in love?" "Hm? Hm...well, its difficult sometimes, but I guess, when you're falling in love with someone, you'll do anything to make sure they continue breathing, you can't wait to see the look in their eyes in the morning light, and every kiss, is like the first, perfect." Kagome nodded, "Yes, thats how one might know that they are in or falling in love...why?" "No main reason..." "Is there someone you're in love with?" "Hm? Didn't you ask the same question back at that village?" "Yes, however, you've just asked me a question that brings me back to that question, one might I add, that you so easily avoided fully answering." "Ah...well..." "Hey, if you don't want to tell me, then it's alright, you know. You weren't being asked a question that was to be answered by being forced to answer it." Kagome smiled, "Its your choice." "You know, you'd make a damn good poilitian." "Hey! Now thats not nice to say to someone." "Huh?" "Politians arent the best people in the future and there are some here too that are ruthless and obssesed with war and bloodshed." "Ah, I appoligize." "No worries." "You'd make a damn fine Empress then." Kagome blushed.

"Whats with the redness of your cheeks?" "I...hm...I was once supposed to become an Empress," "Were you?" "Mhm, I just found it interesting that you'd mention that." "Another bad thing?" "No, no, its alright, I'm flattered for the compliment, thank you."

"What a night." "I agree, so wet...Guie!" "Henti!" Inuyasha sighed as he watched Sango pound Miroku into unconsiousness.

"Same thing day in and day out." He said lightly. He remebered what he'd said to Kagome, about appoligizing properly. "I can't believe I worded it like that!" He laid his arm across his forehead and sniffed the air. Even through the wet smell of grass and rain, he could still pick out Kagome's lovely scent. He smiled as he took in her scent.

"Soon, very soon Kagome, I'll make you mine and mine forever." He said into the wind and made a howling noise that reached Kagome's ears.

"He's closer then I thought." "Hm..." "Don't fret, I told him I still had somethings to do and he understands." "Inuyasha understands that you offered me a chance to go to heaven instead of hell, which is where he wants to send me." "Well...I left that part out." "Ah ha, hey!" Kagome whacked him with her pillow. "Oh, shut up." She said a sly smile on her face. "Oh! You are asking for it girl!" "Ooh, I'm so scared." Kagome said making a fake scared face. Naraku grabbed her other pillow, that she'd lent him and whacked her back.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed as she was beaned with the pillow. "OH! Its on!" "Bring it!" Kagome swung her pillow at Naraku, who in turn ducked and swung at her, hitting her square in the gut. "Gottcha!" "No fair ducking!" "All is fair, in this kind of war." "Didn't know they had such things as pillow fights here, no did I think you knew about them." "I was a kid muself once." "True enough," "I was also very good at most things, this...oof!" "Was this supposed to be one of them?" "Witch!" Kagome stuck her tongue out. "You know, from what I know, sticking your tongue out at another person, means you want them to..." "To what?" "Fuck you all night long." Kagome reddened and closed her mouth. "Don't they say the samething in the future?" "Y...Yes, they do...didn't know they did here too." "Ah, I see."

Kagome was still and silent for a bit, until she was beaned with a pillow again. "Hey!" "Round two baby." "Oh, I'll show you round two!" Kagome swung her weapon. Naraku smirked and grabbed hold of it, pulling her forward. "Hey! Thats not...mmm!!" Kagome's eyes flew open when her lips were captured by Naraku's.

She was in such shock, that she didn't realize that her mouth had been slightly open. Naraku took that chance to slip his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting every part of her mouth.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth and as much as she loved her beloved Inuyasha, she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted more and started kissing back, making Naraku confused, but very pleased at the same time.

It was when he went to lay her down on her back, that she pulled away. She sat up quickly. "That was really nice," "Ye...yeah." Narkau laid his hands on her shoulders and started kissing her neck. "So...shall we do what sticking tongues out means?" Kagome wanted to, god she knew she wanted to. Naraku may have been her enemy, but she could not deny that he was absolutly gorgeous.

She could feel what he meant against her rear, making her really hot and arroused. She knew she wanted what he was offering, but pulled away.

"I'm sorry...I...I have to get some air." Kagome said quickly and left the fire lit cave.

Inuyasha had just nicely fallen asleep, when he felt fingers rubbing his ears. "Shippo! If thats you again, you'll be..." He opened his eyes and saw hazel ones looking back at him, ones belonging to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat straight up and Kagome snuggled into his lap. "Hm?" She said nothing, just snuggled closer and closer. "Inuyasha..." "Hm? HUH!" Inuyasha nearly jumped when he felt Kagome's soft, wet tongue against his throat.

"Ka...Kagome!" "Ssh," She kissed him softly on the lips as she pressed her body closer to his. His body felt like puddy as she kissed his neck. "Ka...Kagome..." "Inuyasha...I...I want you...to appoligize to me properly...now." Inuyasha's face went as red as his clothes. He hadn't even thought she'd figured that part out, he had to admit, she was way smarter then he gave her credit for. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled, "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

The night wind sent chills up Kagome's back and caused her to shiver a bit. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Better?" "Mhm."

The two had moved from being right in the camp to being slightly away from it, in the opposite direction of where all of them were headed.

Kagome kissed his neck, turned her head up and looked into his golden eyes. She loved him. More then life itself. "Inuyasha..." "Hm?" "Kiss me." She said as the hanyou's head ducked down and closed his lips upon her's.

The kiss was deep and warm, the way Kagome had imagined it to be. She smiled as she closed her eyes and lifted a hand to rub his sweet, soft ears.

"Inuyasha..." "Yes?" "Can...can you 'appoligize properly' now?" A smug smile crossed his lips and he nodded, "Yes, I'll 'appoligize properly' to you now...if you want me to..." Kagome smiled and kissed him again, "Yes I want you to."

Inuyasha was gentle and lightly removed the clothes that covered Kagome's body. He threw Naraku's robe to the side, he decided that he'd burn it later. He could see the bruise where Naraku had pryed her legs open, and lightly touched it, a low growling coming from his throat.

"It's alright Inuyasha, he never did anything to me." "Good..." Kagome smiled and arched her back as she felt soft fingers touch her wet lips. "Hm...Uhh, Ahh! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out as Inuyasha's tongue slid inside her virgin core. Slurping up her sweet and salty juices. She grasped the grass in her hands and tore it from the ground as he pulled his tongue out, then stuck it back in, not missing a chance to nibble on the bud, making Kagome scream out in pleasure.

He stuck his finger inside and played with the hot sticky folds, causing more and more sweet nectar to spill from the cavern.

"I...Inuyasha...oh GOD! AAHH! AHH!" Kagome moaned and groaned with each lick. Her heart raced and she found herself rising to meet with his tongue. She had, had no idea that something, people called a deadly sin could be so wonderful.

While he drank in her juices, Inuyasha reached up to grasp her breast in his hand, and squeezed hard, causing more fluid to seep into his mouth and causing louder moans to erupt from the little school girl.

Finally, knowing that it was the right time, Inuyasha lifted himself to hover over the perfect woman he loved. Kagome smiled back, her eyes semi closed with a look of love and desire flikering within them.

He rubbed his large cock against her entrance, smirking at the pleasured moans that she squeaked out. He dipped down and kissed her, "Inuyasha...please...stop...teasing me...AHH!" "Hm...ssh, all in good time sweetheart. All in good time." Kagome couldn't stop herself from glancing down at the object between her legs. She was shocked by the size. She wasn't sure that something that big and long would fit into her tight, virgin pussy, but she was ready to let fate decide that one, not her.

Inuyasha sniffed at her neck and knew just by sniffing the sex in her scent that she was ready for him now.

He positioned himself at her opening, and slowly, pushed his dick into the hot center of Kagome's core. Kagome felt this and grasped hold of the grass again, once again ripping it from the ground. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her lips then thrust powerfully into the now screaming woman.

She screamed into his mouth, as her hymen was broken. Inuyasha saw the slight bit of blood and kissed her again, licking away the tears that had recently appeared to slip down her cheeks. "It's alright," he cooed softly as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

She was indeed very tight, he'd been afraid for possibly really hurting her, but she'd bucked her hips, sending him deeper and deeper, her moans getting louder and louder each time she did so.

"Are you alright?" "Y...Yes...don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Kagome said in a pleading voice. Inuyasha licked away a few more tears and pulled out quckly, only to ram right back inside. "OH MOTHER FUCKING GOD!!" Kagome screamed as his thrusts came faster and faster. He pounded into her, his own grunts and moans, making her hot and ever wetter, if that was even possible.

Inuyasha's hand clamped firmly on Kagome's breast, his claws taking the tightened nipple and gently squeezing, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her even more arroused. His tongue traced itself around her other nipple, letting his mouth crash down on it every now and then.

They went on for hours and for hours, Inuyasha pounded and rammed, smashed and banged Kagome hard and rough.

Finally both were at the peak of eruption. "Oh GOD! AAHHHAA!! OOOHHHH!AHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed as she released herself right in time with Inuyasha, whose seeds were shot deep into her core.

For a moment they lay there in the night together, Inuyasha's face burried between Kagome's breasts, tweaking the stiff, horny nipples once in a while. He breathed heavily and rose to look into her eyes. "Kagome..." "Hm?" "I love you." "I love you too." "Kagome, uh...that was great, but um..." Kagome smirked and rolled over, getting onto her knees, her ass high in the air. "Come on pup, do me doggy style."

Inuyasha now positioned himself behind her and let out a loud howl as he slammed into her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed as her body was pushed forward, then yanked back several times. A hand gripped tightly to her already swollen breasts, while the other hand pinched the pink bud of her pussy, as he trust in and out. He loved hearing her screaming.

"INU...INUYAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!" Kagome screamed as he released his seeds again into her. She saw some of the sweet seed spill onto the ground as Inuyasha pulled out. Now it was Kagome's turn.

She turned to face him, and crawled on all fours up to him, her breasts bouncing up and down as she crawled. She reached him and smiled, then grasped hold of his throbbing cock. "My turn." She stated.

Inuyasha was a bit confused by what she meant, until he was inside her mouth. "AHHHHHHHGHH!" Inuyasha roared into the dark night as Kagome sucked his dick, making him the one to be pleasured as he'd done to her while sucking her pussy. She licked the tip and swirled her tongue around the large shaft, and she slyly smirked, he was ready to cum and cum she would make him.

"You taste yummy Inuyasha," She said seductively, only speaking for a moment then went back to the throbbing cock in her mouth. "KAGOME! AAHAA! KA GO ME!" "Yes darling?" "I...I Can't..." "Come on baby, let me have a taste." "AAHHHHH!! KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The hanyou howled as his cum spilt into her mouth and down her throat. "MMM, so tasty."

Now both lay, in the grass, fully tuckered out. Kagome snuggled against his chest and kissed his gorgeous body, licking his own stiff nipples. "Hm," "What is it?" "Just thining." "About?" "About why you're going to go back and travel with Naraku tomorrow, instead of coming with me." "I think we've cummed enough for one night." Kagome chuckled, but sighed when she saw the serious look in his eyes. "Look, I'll come back, very soon, theres still something I need to do, alright? Trust me okay." "K. I do trust you, with every fibre of my being." "I'm glad..." "Oh, I was also thinking..." "Hm...OH!" Kagome tensed when Inuyasha held up the jewel in his fingers. "When were you going to tell me about this?" Kagome said nothing, but sighed and laid back onto his chest. "I'll tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, and I do not want to have to do that." She closed her eyes as Inuyasha stared at her.

"Feh, whatever. Oh well, mine now..." He pulled Kagome closer, squeezing a nipple in the proccess, "Both precious jewels are now mine." He said softly and laid his head in her hair, closing his eyes and joining her in dream sex.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Kagome quietly slipped into the cave where she noticed Naraku asleep, or so she thought. She went to walk passed him, and he latched onto her ankle.

"Oh!" "You didn't come back last night," "N..no, I didn't...di...did you wait up for me!" He didn't answer, telling Kagome that yes he had waited up all night for her. She sighed and sat down as he sat up.

"I'm sorry, you should have gone to bed." "Didn't know you weren't coming back last night." "Ha...look, Inuyasha is getting angry about the fact that...well, you know what." "Understandable..." "I thought alot about what you said last night, and I am trully flattered, but...I already love Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but all we could ever be is e...friends." "You nearly said enemies there," "I know, I'm sorry for that, its just I'm still getting used to us not being enemies..." "I heard strange noises last night, while I lay awake waiting for you, very strange, loud noises." "Really?" "Do you know what those noises were?" "Yeah, nothing to be edgy about, don't worry...hm?" Naraku stood and went to the mouth of the cave.

"When will this be over?" "When will what..." "My redemption journey, when will I be finished with it?" "I don't know." "You don't know!" "There have been cases where the journey has taken people many, many years." "Years! I may not have years you know! Kami only knows how long it'll be till one of your friends actually destroy me!" "I realize that, that is why it is best to keep a low profile." "Meaning?" "Meaning, no killing, no manipulating, no minion making, basically you have to discard all your evil ways and act like a 'saint' of some sort." "Saint! Me act like a saint!" "If you trully want this journey to be worth while, you must do as I have said." "Ha...this will not be easy! I might as well just forget the whole redemption thing and go back to my normal ways!" Kagome shot up.

"No!" "Huh?" She walked over to him. "You've been doing such a wonderful job and I know that this is going to be hard, but you can't go back to the way you were! I will not allow you to!" "Hm..." "I have never allowed anyone of the people who have come seeking help from me, I have never allowed them to quit! Never! I will not let you quit. Got it!" "I suppose." Kagome sighed as she watched the rain begin to fall. "Looks like we'll be here another night." "Doesn't matter to me, does it bother you?" "No." "Will it bother Inuyasha?" "Possibly, but he'll have to suffer, cause there is no way I'm going to go out in the rain with a white shirt on again." "Hm..." "What?" Naraku looked her up and down. "That would be an interesting thing to see...ouch!" Kagome whacked his arm. "Pervert."

"I can't believe that rain only lasted for an hour." "It was lucky though," "Yeah, I guess it was. At least we can get moving now." "True." Kagome walked beside Naraku. The rain had stopped shortly after they'd eaten. They'd started out before the rain started back up again.

Now, the rain made it difficult for Inuyasha to catch onto Kagome's scent. "Damnit! He did this on purpose!" "Who did?" "Naraku of course! It rained, and now I can't find where Kagome is!" "Yeah, that isn't good at all." "No, fucking kidding!" "Why would Naraku want to be alone with Kagome though?" "How should I know!" Shippo stretched and yawned "Maybe Naraku has fallen in love with her..." Shippo said, then fled behind Sango when he saw the look Inuyasha was giving. "Inuyasha, you don't know for certain." "Thats right, Naraku may just want to get this journey thing over with quickly." "Anyway, isn't he totally in love with Kikyo?" Inuyasha sighed and slammed his fist into a tree.

"You don't get it! The way Kagome is, Shippo's idea may be the right one!" "Inuyasha, you can't believe that...even if he has fallen for her, Kagome wouldn't let anything happen between him and her!" Inuyasha sighed, a bit relieved. "Yeah, you're right, she wouldn't..." "Lets keep going, look, there in the mud, two sets of footprints." "Follow them. Do not let the prints escape you!" "Right." Everyone ran off in the direstion Inuyasha ran. Of course, they couldn't keep up, he was running faster then Koga spins in his cyclone.

There was no way he was going to let Kagome stay with Narkau for one more night. Not when what Shippo said circled his mind and heart, making his pace faster and more on course. "Hang on Kagome. I'm right behind you."


	13. Chapter 13

Naraku and Kagome walked through a creepy looking forest. One that even though it was daylight everywhere else, it was pitch black in the forest.Kagome kept looking around and around, hoping to see some shed of light somewhere, but had no luck.Suddenly a loud noise was heard, making Kagome jump, literally into an unsuspecting Naraku's arms.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked as Kagome calmed her heart down. "Sorry, but this forest is freaking me out." "I see." He said, still walking and carrying the skitish girl. "Ah, you can put me down now," Kagome said, but her carrier wasn't paying attention. "Hey!" "What?" "I said you can put me down now," "So you can just get scared again? We'd be right back in this situation, also I may not catch you next time." Kagome groaned, this was not helping her at all.

Ever since Naraku had confessed that he loved her, she'd been trying to stop herself from even thingking of thinking of him the same way. She sighed knowing that there were so many ways that he and Inuyasha were alike, but also many that set them far apart from each other.

Inuyasha was strong, brave,determined, handsome, and sometimes reliable, but he got distracted easily, not always the best for reliability. Naraku, was also strong, brave, determined, and handsome. He was also, seen as the most evilest thing to walk the Earth.

Kagome glanced up at him, and thought, he didn't seem that evil to her, not now anyway. "We're in the heart of the forest." "Hm? Oh..." Kagome looked around and saw nothing, but death. There were all sorts of bones all around, a few bodies that had recently come through and died. Kagome covered her nose. She may not have a sensitive nose like Inuyasha, but the decaying flesh still stunk bad.

"We should head on through..." "What do you think killed all these beings?" Naraku asked, and Kagome shrugged, "Maybe a demon, maybe something eles. In anycase, we should be heading..." "Wonder if the demon is strong?" "Ah...probably..." She said as she noticed wolf carcasses on the ground. She really didn't like this place. There was a sort of evil aura, one that made her want to run home and dive under her bed, never to ever come out again.

"Hm...you really don't like this place, do you?" Kagome shook her head, "No...theres just something about this place, that makes me sick..." "I see, then lets get going and find our way out." "K." Kagome thanked the kamis that they were finally moving forward and hopefully getting closer to the exit.

Inuyasha stopped at the entrance to a creepy forest. He sniffed and caught Kagome's scared scent. "Kagome..." He dashed in before just as the others were getting there. "Inuyasha!" "I guess Kagome is in there...Sango? Whats..." "This forest...it...it's nothing more then a deadth filled death trap!" "Huh?" "A while back, while I trained to become a slayer, at that time I was still in training. A group of our best fighters went out, except my father, he stayed back to train me. My mother went though and none of them came back." "I see..." "This place is nothing more then an evil wasteland, filled with nothing, but death and vile evil. For someone like Kagome, this place can be very hazardous to them." "Hm..." Shippo looked at the forest entrance, there was no way he was going through there. "I'm glad shes not alone." Sango and Miroku looked at the young boy, and sighed. "Yes, that is a good thing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he dashed through the forest searching for some little hint of where she was. He didn't care if he even ran right into Naraku, at least then he'd find Kagome. "Kagome!" He shouted again and again, but heard nothing back, except for the ghostly screams and cries for help and painfull cries. He had to cover his nose, due to the sickening scent of the decaying corpses.

"Ka...Hm?" Inuyasha felt sensed someone was following him and whipped around to face a dark figure. "Who the fuck are you! Why are you following me!" "_Heh, young pup, you have stumbled into me domain,_" "Your domain...then you are the cause for all this decay and death!" "_Is the look of death not so beautiful? The most beautiful thing in the world, is a dying woman. When her face twists in pain, and her soul leaves her body, leaving an empty shell...and the smell, the best perfume._" Inuyasha growled, "You're disgusting!" He went to leave, but the figure would not allow it. "look you sick freak! Let me pass!""_Heh, heh, heh, no one passes when they meet me, the demon of death Grimisu. Now, little puppy, shall I use an acid...or perhaps a sharp weapon?_" Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and got ready for a battle.

Just then, the demon heard something. It was a scream, and not just any scream, Kagome's scream. "_Oh, I hear that a young woman has gotten herself lost within my forest...how delightful._" "Dont' you even dare!" Inuyasha shouted and blocked the demon's path. "You keep your sick hands off of her!" "_I see, so thats the reason you've come into my forest, to rescue your beloved, am I right?_" "Shut up!" "_Well, your answerr doens't matter to me, fore soon that woman shall be begging to die._" The demon lept over Inuyasha, who raced after him, trying to catch up to him, before he caught up to Kagome. Inuyasha prayed that even if the demon did get to her, he prayed that Naraku would protect her, at least until he could get there.

"I t appears that we are reaching the end of this forest." Stated Naraku as Kagome clutched his robes. "Good. The sooner the better." They'd been walking again and Kagome had gotten spooked again and well, the same thing happened again. This time, Naraku refused to put her down, even if she wante him to, he wouldn't.

He stopped suddenly and set Kagome on the ground. "Hm?" "Something is comining...1 is Inuyasha...the other, I do not know, but Inuyasha is chasing the other one." Kagome looked around. She spotted to the light, meaning that they were so close to the exit. Without Naraku noticing it, Kagome headed for the light.

"We should...hm? Kagome..." He turned to where she'd seen the light and saw her walking towards it. "Shit!" He knew what the light was. Death. He ran after Kagome and yanked her away from the light. "Huh..." "Welcome back." "Huh?" "That light you saw was nothing more then a lure to, lure you to whoever is over there, and I believe it is the one who approches, the one that I do not know." Kagome gripped his sleeve. She'd been so cloe to death, so close to it, and Naraku had saved her.

Kagome sighed. "It's arrived." "Hm?" A dark figure landed in front of Naraku, who now had Kagome behind him. "_Ah, a woman and a man, what a wonderful day, first that pup and now young lovers._" Kagome blushed at that comment. "Who are you!" Naraku ordered as the figure grinned.

"_I am Grimisu, and you and the girl are my new toys, until you both break._" The demon made a move for Kagome, but was blocked by Narkau. "Kagome, head left, you'll find the exit that way." "What, but what about you?" "I will stay and take care of this clown." "_You take care fo me? You must be jesting, fore it is you who shall be 'taken care of'!_" The demon disappeared. "Where'd he go..." Kagome let out a shrill scream as the demon lept into a tree with her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" "_Ah... the sweet sound of a woman's scream of horror. I love it! I love that sound! Keep it up woman!_" Kagome stuggled in his arms and tried to desperatly get away. "Let me go!" "_Ha...such wondrful sounds, begging to be let go, screams, music to my ears._"

"Kagome!" Naraku lept into a tree right in front of the demon's tree. "Give her back! Now!" He ordered, but the demon just laughed and laughed as he semi lightly and had, ran his sharp claw over her throat. Naraku had no choice, but to stay still. He knew he could get rid of the demon with no problem, but the demon now held Kagome in his grasp.

Kagome. Naraku thought. Someone until recently wouldn't have cared if she'd died of not. Then, she was just a woman on Inuyasha's side and anyone on that side was an enemy, so she had been as well. Now, after traveling with her for so long now, he wasn't going to allow her to die, not if he was able to save her.

"_Such lovely skin you have dear, and you are a miko too, such luck I am having today. Now, how would you enjoy dying?_" "Ah...if possible, not at all..." "_Ooh, you are quite the treasure, but you are going to die on this fine day. That I can assure yo...hm?_" A noise was heard coming from behind the demon and in three seconds, Inuyasha had ripped Kagome from the demon and had her safe and sound in his arms.

"_Ah, so you caught up did you? No matter all three of you shall die today, what a wonderful day._" Inuyasha glared a glare that if looks could kill, the demon would have been killed 100 times over, by just one glare. "How dare you touch her!" He roared angrily, and the demon just smirked and disappeared. "Where the fuck did you go!" Inuyasha looked all around, but could see or smell the demon. Naraku though, he knew what the demon was pulling and as the demon reappeared behind Kagome again, he grasped her and took the sharp knife that the demon had planned on using on Kagome.

The demon had a surprised look on his face, but just smiled at the blood that poured from the inflicted wound, where the knife had stabbed Naraku. "Oh my god! Are you..." "Hmph, if Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are unable to kill me, no mere demon would be able to." "I know, but thats a lot of blood...wait!" "Hm?" "Each time before, whenever you were cut in half, or something like that, there was never any blood!" "...What are you getting at?" "You're bleeding! You shouldn't be bleeding...unless..." "..." Kagome looked at him with knowing eyes. "You took your human heart back didn't you?" "Hm, very perceptive of you." Kagome closed her eyes, then shot them open as Narkau fell to the ground. She knelt quickly to catch him.

"Whats happening!" "Hm...I suppose taking back my human heart wasn't the best thing to do in this situation..." "What do you mean?" "He's dying." Inuyasha said after leaving the demon knocked out cold. Kagome looked up at the hanyou, "What do you..." "Until now, his with his human heart not in his body, everytime we believed we'd killed him, he was able to come back to life, fore without his human heart, he was immortal." Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. "Now that he has his human heart back, he's dying." Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku, while over where Inuyasha had left the demon out cold, the demon was now up and had the knife in his hands and threw it, aiming for Kagome.

"_Die human wench! DIE!!_" Inuyasha rushed to protect Kagome, but the demon had called upon the dead to assist in his attack, making it impossible for Inuyasha to get to Kagome in time. "KAGOME!!" He shouted as Kagome, closed her eyes and prepared for the knife to shoot right through her. "Kagome! Move!" she tried, but couldn't.

"_The girl cannot move, fore I hold her body still as a plank, and now, fare the well, miko._" Kagome kept trying to move to escape the knife, but the demon had too strong of a hold on her. She braced herself for the pain of the knife going through her body, but none came.

"Huh..." She opened her eyes to see that Narkau had lept in front of her and had once again taken the knife, this time though, he collapsed shortly after into Kagome's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome knelt on the ground, Naraku's head in her lap. He was bleeding badly. Inuyasha fought with the dead, while the demon, made his way towards Kagome and Naraku.

"_Heh, heh, heh, like I said before miko, today you die, as do your friends, that includes the ones on the outside, for they are not far enough away from the entrance to be safe._" The demon approached.

"Kagome! Get away from her!" Inuyasha ordered, as several dead attacked him. "Damn! For the dead they still have some kick in them!" Inuyasha sliced through four of them, then heard a scream. "KAGOME!!" He whipped around, to see Naraku standing on what Inuyasha guessed were his last legs.

Naraku stood with Kagome behind him. "_Oh, so you still have some life in you do ya? How wonderful. Having a victim die instantly is no fun. I love to play with the injured before they loose their souls and are nothing more then decor._" The demon came closer.

Though he was in excrutiating pain, Naraku continued to stand between the demon and Kagome, who was concerned about the amount of blood Naraku was loosing just standing there. "You need to lay back down!" "No." "You're loosing far too much blood!" "Thats does not matter to me." "Ah..." Kagome didn't know what to do. Both Inuyasha and Naraku were up against foes, all to protect her.

she scanned the area, and suddenly spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Yes," She inched closer to the bow and arrows. "If I can just get to them..." "Kagome! Look out!" She heard Naraku shout and turned, to see the demon coming fast upon her.

"No...I wont let this disgusting, vile thing get the better of me...just a bit more..." Inuyasha saw what Kagome was heading for and used the adament barrage, causing the dead attackers to be sliced with ademant shards. Both he and Naraku now stood between the demon and Kagome who had just reached the bow and arrows. She strung and arrow quickly and aimed it at the demon.

"_Oh? So, the miko can handle a bow? Interesting, but not good enough, that bow was once a woman's and she is no longer breathing, hence neither will...ARGH!!_" "Shut up! You filthy, disgusting, vile beast!!" Kagome shouted and fixed another arrow.

"_Impossible! No human has that kind of power!_" "Ah, in case you forgot, she's a miko, and they do have power like that." Naraku nodded, "However, none have been as strong as this before." "None?" "None." "Oh."

"_Wretched wench! You will share the same fate as that woman!_" "I don't think so." Kagome fired another arrow. It hit the demon's arm, lopping it off. Which had been the worst thing to do.

"Ugh..." Kagome coughed and coughed. The demon smirked. "_How do you like my last resort? The stench will flow through you and cause you to be nothing more then a bloody mess._" Kagome doubled over in pain as blood began to drip from her nose.

"Kagome!" "_Now, you boys can watch the miko's pain, fore the stench is not lethal to half breeds, not even if the half breed was not one in the begining._"

"_This is it! This is the death that you have chosen for yourself miko! You could have been sliced with my knife, but now you'll die the most painful and excrutiating death I have ever given!!_" Kagome gripped her mouth as she coughed and spewed blood and what looked like flesh.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha wanted to run to her and hold her, but the demon's holding spell had been placed upon him and Naraku, so neither could comfort the dying woman.

"What a gruesome way to die...even I would nothave done that." "Really?" "I may have been evil, but not like this demon." "May have been?" "Theres something special about her, something that just makes one's heart soar, and their soul become enlightened." "Hm...yeah there sure is..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Perhaps we should fight?" Naraku suggested, and Inuyasha nodded. "Lets fight. I didn't survie this long in life not fighting when under this kind of spell." "Same here...so, you go left," "You go right."

The demon was far too engrossed with Kagome's dying, that he didn't even realize that his other captives had broken free. Until, both were standing before him.

"_How did you..._" "We're half breeds like you said, so we know how to get out of those kind of spells." "Now, you filthy demon, prepare to fight the two of us and loose!" "_Heh, heh, heh! Wonderful, while the bitch dies, she'll watch while I run you through._" "With what?" "_This._"

Kagome's eyes shot open wide as she watched both Naraku and Inuyasha get run through by nearly 50 spears. "NO!!" She screamed and fixed two arrows to the bow and fired at the demon, this time with so much power, that it disintigrated the demon right before her eyes.

She dropped the bow and ran to both men. The spears had vanished, as had the dead soldiers. Inuyasha and Naraku lay on the ground, blood seeping into the ground. Kagome instantly knelt beside both.

Tears fell from her eyes as she touched both faces with her hands. They were cold and getting colder. "Please! Please! Wake up! Both of you please wake up!" She cried and cried.

"Ka...Kagome," She heard both speak. "You two! Fools! Thats what you two are! Fools!" "Maybe we are." "I suppose I should prepare for the torture that I am to endure in hell..." Kagome's tears fell onto both faces.

"I'm sorry," "For what?" "I said I'd help you earn away into heaven...but now...all this has happened...I..." "There is nothing that you need to be sorry about. You showed me, that even for someone who has done what I have, there is still a way to change, even if it doesn't earn me heaven." Kagome wipped her eyes. "Kagome, in my opinion, you were heaven to me. You, someone I never thought would even attempt to take on such a task."

Suddenly a light shone brightly. "Huh?" "Come along now Naraku, Inuyasha, the gates cannot stay open forever." "The gates..." "Mhm, of heaven, of course." "I...I don't understand..." "Naraku, true your past actions would have granted you afirst class pass to hell, however, the courage and devotion that you have shown since your journey began, has had the kamis thinking, then they all agreed that you desearved heaven." "What? When?" "When you sacrificed you life for another's." "Then...then..." "Yes, Kagome, you have succeded in helping Naraku redeam himself, he has achived redemption." "I'm so glad, yet, sad of course." "Hm...come along now boys..." Inuyasha didn't move from where he stood. He just stood there looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, for the way I've treated you, but I want you to know that even though you may have womdered, I do love you." Kagome cried even more now. Inuyasha embraceed her and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Naraku saw the look in both's eyes and asked the woman of the light a secret question. "Hm...you can request only one thing Naraku, are you sure thats what you want to request?" He looked at the pain in both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes and sighed. "Yes. It is the request that I want to be done." "Very well." The woman approached Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you have been given a gift." "Gift?" "Yes, you see when one sacrifices themselves for another, they get one request, and that request can be anything." "Hm?" "Naraku has requested that you live, Inuyasha." "What..." Kagome looked at Naraku and smiled as she ran to hug him. "Thank you." "Consider it my thanks to you Kagome, fore without you I'd have never achieved redemption. So thank you."

"Let us be off now." Kagome reluctantly let go, and was pulled into Inuyasha's arms. They watched as both the woman and Naraku assended to the heavens.

"Well now...that was unexpected." Inuyasha had not in a million years expected Naraku to request him to live, but then again, he hadn't thought that Narkau was anything, but evil, and that had turned out to be false too. Kagome gripped the hanyou's arm. "Lets go." "Are you alright?" "Hm? Yeah, the pain is gone as is the blood," "I'm glad...and I meant what I said. I do love you." Kagome smiled, "I love you too. Now lets get out of here, the others are probably worried sick." "Yeah, lets go."


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha and Kagome and the others returned to the village, where questions were asked.

Kagome told everyone the whole story.

Sango and Miroku were relieved that Naraku was finally gone, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha was too, even though he wasn't letting on that he was.

Kagome, she'd spent a long time with Naraku, and realized that what she'd learned as a child, about no one being evil from birth was true, and that if there was so much evil in a person, there was ten times as much good.

Kagome didn't know why Naraku had requested Inuyasha live, instead of him, nor did she think that she'd ever find out that reason. All she knew was that she'd sought out to do something and she'd done it. They had done it, and out of it, she had gained an unlikely friend. Kagome thought back and remembered something that Naraku had told her one night while on their journey.

Flash back:

They'd been sitting by a fire and the topic of dying came up.

"When you die, if you're able and go to heaven, I wonder if thats it?" Kagome said, somewhat forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Well, as you know there is a thing such as reincarnation," "Oh, I know that all too well." "I wouldn't want to be reincarnated, myself." "Hm? Why not?" "I've lived a long enough life, even when I was Onigumo, I'd live a long life, so I don't wouldn't mind to die, as long as I go up instead of down." "Hm...I'm sure you'll go up, you've been doing so well." "I have you to thank for that."

End Flash back:

Kagome sighed and smiled as she looked up at the heavens. "I don't know why you did what you did, for Inuyasha, but thank you." She said simply and headed back to the others who awaited her in the village down below.

"_I did not do it for Inuyasha, Kagome. I did what I did all for you. A sort of reward for taking a chance and helping me the way you did. Also for showing me that there were other ways of doing things, besides being evil and doing them the evil way. So, it is not you who thanks me, but me who thanks you._"

"Huh?" Kagome thought she'd heard a voice on the wind say thank you and turned, but saw no one, then smiled, "You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, to all my readers and thank you for all the reviews. I realize that I did intend on the story to be Kagome/Naraku pairing, however, the whole tale was about how he changed enough to gain redemption; with Kagome's help and a short relationship did occur. Unfortunately due to the plot of the story, that relationship was unable to continue. Sorry to anyone who really wanted there to be an alternate ending. Again, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy my many other stories.


End file.
